1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically absorptive anisotropic film, a three-dimensional optically absorptive anisotropic film and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2010-033050 describes a polarizing plate characterized in that it has a polarizing layer having a K value as defined by K=(kx−kz)/(kx−ky) of 0.25 to 0.75 (axes orthogonal to each other in a plane of a polarizing layer are an x-axis and a y-axis, respectively, an axis orthogonal to an x-y axis plane is a z-axis, and kx, ky and kz are an absorption coefficient of each of the x-axis, y-axis and z-axis directions). That is, it is a polarizing plate satisfying the relationship of kx>kz>ky and K=0.25 to 0.75, and in the polarizing plate, a dichroic dye has orientation inclined to a film plane.
Specifically, a polarizing plate including the following liquid crystals 1 and 2 and a black dichroic dye S-344 manufactured by Mitsui Toatsu Chemicals Inc. as the dichroic dye is made, and a polarizing plate including a polarizing layer having values of kx=0.111, ky=0.001 and kz=0.059 is obtained.
